


Bread Crumbs

by FrostQueen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-23
Updated: 2013-08-23
Packaged: 2017-12-24 10:23:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/938837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrostQueen/pseuds/FrostQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone has been stealing Sasha’s food. But why?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bread Crumbs

At first Sasha was sure it was just a misunderstanding when her bread started to disappear from her plate. But at the astoundingly frequent rate it was happening, the brunette started to worry about the fate of her beloved food. After many attempts to catch the culprit, the brunette was only successful at her fifth try.

The bait had been laid in place and Sasha watched from afar, trying to hide herself from view, as the mess hall became progressively emptier. Only Mikasa remained. Sasha still remembered the countless times she had asked for her piece of bread after the disinterest of the black haired girl in actually eating it, only to be mocked by her.

The gasp that escaped Sasha’s mouth after Mikasa reached for her bait was enough to give her away. Even then, the girl didn’t shy away and looked the brunette straight in the eyes as she took the first bite. That was the first time she was caught, but after that she didn’t seem to care about being caught.

During dinner time Mikasa would casually pass by her, and snatch the bread just before the brunette could even eat it. The sound of the hall muffled the pained moans Sasha did whenever that happened. A thousand thoughts ran through her mind on whether there was any special reason as to why she did that. Revenge for that time she asked for her bread? Her mind was still plagued with the look the instructor had given her after Mikasa gently informed that she had just ripped a big fart.

The moment everything became surreal, was when she traded her regular spot near Eren and Armin to sit beside her. Mikasa didn’t seem to want to talk, and Sasha wasn’t about to start either, focusing her sole attention on the food in front of her.

Days passed and Sasha eventually got used to her new company since all attempts to steal her food had finally stopped.

“You have something on your chin.”

The look on the brunette’s face when she felt a cold, pale hand reach for her chin was of utter confusion. She was about to gobble down her bread and Mikasa took the opportunity to distract her and steal it from her.

The silence filled the room little by little, as everyone had their eyes set on them. Sasha’s gaze was glued to the piece of food now in Mikasa’s mouth, even the part that was already half chewed and with some saliva in it. The look of horror on Sasha’s face wasn’t enough to describe what she had just witnessed.

Mikasa’s face was still expressionless as she ate the rest of the bread. The brunette kept looking at her with an incredulous look, and she could almost see a hint of a smile when the black haired girl was finished.

“You could’ve asked for it if you were that hungry.”

The chatter returned once more to the room, and Sasha was too concentrated in looking Mikasa in the eye, pondering what drove her to do this. All her actions seemed so unexpected and out of character for her.

After Connie asked her what was going on between her and Mikasa she understood that everyone was thinking they were a couple. The idea was preposterous, but it didn’t disgust her, quite the contrary, she felt butterflies in her stomach as the talk with the boy progressed. With the whole stealing situation, she was little by little looking forward for every dinner and see what inventive ways Mikasa would employ now.

But the curiosity still plagued her mind, Sasha felt a need to ask, but doing so while they dined wasn’t the best time. The ambushed occurred the next day; Sasha pulled her by the arm just before they entered the hall, and brought her to the side. None of them said a word, but the black haired girl seemed content with following the brunette.

“Why are you doing this?”  
“Doing what?”  
“Stealing my food, sitting next to me, why?”

The bluntness of Sasha’s words took Mikasa by surprise. The pale girl was unaccustomed to such direct questions. The small gestures were easy to identify; her hands trembling, and her fingers were constantly intertwining. The colour red had filled her cheeks and Sasha could guess the reason.

“Why? Don’t you like Eren?”  
“L-like a b-brother.”  
“But you’re always protecting him.”  
“He’s my family.”  
“Why me?”

Once more Mikasa remained silent for a couple seconds, and Sasha patiently waited for the answer. More small gestures followed as Mikasa opened her mouth but no sound came and hands kept doing the same movements. Sasha found it amusing to watch, she knew the girl was embarrassed, and this was another question she was not expecting. 

It finally took a couple of minutes for her to finally answer it, and Sasha still noticed that her gestures said more than her every word did. The expressions and sounds the brunette made, were amusing. The blush on the black haired girl was quite noticeable, something that made Sasha’s heart skip another beat. The cuteness of the girl in front of her explaining the crush she had on her was adorable.

Sasha understood everything she had just said, and gently reached for her hand and gave it a squeeze and a wink.

“Mikasa, as long as you don’t steal my food again, I’ll spend all the time in the world with you.”

The laugh that escaped Mikasa’s lips was soft and endearing, as she returned the squeeze, letting go of her hand. She had always perceived Mikasa as a shy girl, and the whole conversation with her just now confirmed her suspicions.

Reassuring the blushing girl in front of her, Sasha looked to her sides to double check her surroundings, and quickly planted a soft kiss in the lips of the girl in front of her. The blush became even redder than it already was. The sight made her want to kiss her again, but hearing Connie’s laughing getting nearer made her rethink her actions.

Promising to meet later after everyone was soundly asleep, they entered the mess hall separately ready to fill their stomachs.


End file.
